cuidando la paz
by dragon titanico
Summary: mi continuacion o secuela de rockman zero 4
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Una joven científica de cabello rubio miraba caer del cielo los pedazos de la estación ragnarock mientras decía

-se que estas ahí, se que has de volver a mi lado cuando estés listo- continuaba ella negándose a creer que zero estuviese muerto- zero vuelve pronto por favor- le pedía ciel como si él pudiera escucharla.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraba ella

-zero ha s peleado bien, y has logrado librar a este mundo de un terrible enemigo, pero la paz un tiene muchos enemigos- decía una voz femenina

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntaba un zero tirado en el suelo que abría sus ojos pesadamente-y aun mas importante ¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-me refiero a que ahora que el mundo ha alcanzado la paz alguien debe protegerla- continuo la voz femenina mientras observaba como zero se ponía en pie

-y supongo que ese alguien seré yo- decía el girándose para ver con quien hablaba -! ¿Iris? ¡- cuestiono impresionado de volver a verla

-la misma- contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa y rodeando le el cuello con sus brazos

-un segundo – comenzó a cuestionarse el- ¿desde cuándo puedo recordar? –

-ya has recordado lo más importante- ella le interrumpió antes de unir sus labios a los de él en un apasionado beso que durara unos 2 minutos

-ahora podemos estar juntos- él le susurro al oído mientras la miraba tiernamente

-no, no podemos- contesto ella negando con la cabeza- por 2 razones-

-¿Cuáles?- interrumpió el cuestionándola muy confundido

-numero uno- comenzó ella- yo estoy muerta esto que vez es solo un remanente de mi DNA soul, número dos –ella le miro un tanto mmm… como describirlo ¿enojada?- ¡acabas de llamarme ciel!-grito ella a todo pulmón

-lo siento… yo no… quise… tu sabes… ofenderte- decía zero dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de la joven que estaba con el

-no puedo enojarme- dijo iris tomando un respiro- "han pasado muchos años, alguien tenía que ocupar mi lugar"-pensaba ella pera si- zero mi tiempo se termina por favor protege la paz- ella le pidió antes de desaparecer

En el mundo real

-zero, zero- decían un par de civer elfs preocupados por el – zero por favor despierta- continuaban ellos moviéndolo un poco pero igual o más preocupados

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?-cuestionaba el reploide carmesí

-estamos cerca de donde se estrellara Eurasia- contesto uno de ellos

-"esas voces son de…"- pensaba el reploide- ¡crea y prea!- dijo zero muy sorprendido mientras tomaba el z-saber e intentaba golpear a crea con el

-hey zero, espera- pidió prea – venimos en son de paz- dijeron ambas esta vez

-¿Cómo creerles? Casi me destruyeron una vez-cuestionaba zero concentrando energía en su sable

-lo sabemos y te pedimos disculpas por ello-pidieron ambas al reploide carmesí

-pero, debes comprender que elpizo y weil nos engañaron- dijo crea en su defensa

-y estamos muy a gradecidas contigo- comenzó prea –gracias a ti nuestra madre regreso a la normalidad- finalizo ella

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto zero sin muchas emociones

-hui que carácter- comenzó crea- pareciera como si ciel lo hubiera dejado por elpizo- finalizo su hermana

- queremos que nos perdones- pidió crea al ver que su chistecito no había hecho mucha gracia

-y en segunda que nos permitas ayudarte- pidió prea

-creo que ustedes han causado mucho daño a este mundo- comenzó zero entristeciendo a las baby elves –es hora que comiencen a enmendarlo- finalizo el sonriente

-¡yupi!-gritaron ambas de felicidad al mismo tiempo

-solo una cosa más- dijo zero quitando se su casco y colocándolo en el suelo

-¿zero qué haces?- cuestionaron ambas al ver como zero semidestruía su casco en pedazos con el z-saber

-zero ¿Por qué?- pregunto crea

-simple-comenzó el- ciel no debe saber que estoy vivo-

-pero ella creerá que estás muerto- dijo prea preocupada

-alguien debe cuidar la paz, ¿quién mejor que un muerto para hacerlo?- el finalizo sonriendo

-zero da más miedo cuando sonríe- se dijeron una a la otra

Fin del capitulo 1

Dragon titanco: hola a todos este es mi primar fic en el que soy coescitor asi que tengo el honor de presentarles ha…..

Yizelgenesis02:hola yo soy la coescritora de tu fanfic, ya que fue tu idea sacarle secuela a rockoman zero 4

Dragon t: si, pero fue tu idea poner a los baby elves y darle una explicación al destruido casco de zero en rockman zero 4

Yizelgenesis: no podemos prometerles conti muy seguido ya que no siempre nos vemos todos los días ya que estamos trabajando pero…

Dragon t: pero podemos prometerles acción, aventuras, romance, spoilers y de todo un poco

Yizel genisis: yo publicare esta historia en

Dragon t: y yo en fanfiction

Yizelgenecis: nos vemos en la próxima

Dragon t: hasta pronto…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: rockman zero no nos pertenece solo lo tomamos prestado para hacer este fic, ya que si nos perteneciera zero y ciel se habrian besado antes de que el subiera al ragnarock

Sin embargo a un que la explosión del ragnarock había sido lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con Weil, la capsula de contención de cierto Maverick Hunter desaparecido en las guerras elficas había sido empujada a la tierra y ahora el "joven" salía de dicha capsula la cual se había estrellado cerca de la sima de una enorme montaña, en fin, el joven era un reploide pelirrojo, con una extraña cicatriz en su rostro, y de armadura arcaica (n/a: esperamos estar describiendo bien a Axl)

-Maldito Weil- gritaba al cielo enfurecido el joven reploide pelirrojo-cuando te encuentre estas pistolas van ha llenarte de agujeros- continuaba gritando solo que esta vez disparándole al cielo, después de eso dio un respiro mas relajado y hasta disfrutando del aire fresco, sin embrago algo paso

La gravedad hizo su trabajo y los disparos que el había realizado comenzaron a bajar pasándole uno cerca del rostro, confundido miro al suelo encontrando un humeante agujero, miro al cielo abriendo sus ojos como platos y comenzando a gritar –Huy…hay…huy… hay mama'- mientras se movía erráticamente para evitar sus propios disparos

Unos minutos mas tarde los disiparos dejaron de caer y el joven reploide pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo mientras pensaba –"Supongo que es por eso que Weil me derroto en el espacio, sigo siendo igual de impulsivo"- se reprendía el, ya que se suponía que el era el encargado de evitar que Omega y Weil volvieran a la tierra, se suponía que el debía detenerlos y de ser posible acabar con ellos, sin embargo había fallado, todo había salido al revés el fue el derrotado y no solo eso, si no que también Weil lo encerró en esa capsula de contención para que viera la destrucción de la tierra, in embargo la explosión de esa estación le había liberado, Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a Weil y acabar con el, sin embargo desconocía que Zero se le había adelantado.

En el punto más alto de la montaña

-Descuida Sagitarius o mejor dicho hermano, es solo uno de los 3 Maverick Hunters legendarios- decía de forma muy respetuosa un reploide de forma humanoide salvo su cabeza y piernas las cuales eran de caballo a otro reploide con forma de centauro

-No es ni una pequeña amenaza-contestaba de misma forma el reploide centauro que respondía al nombre de Sagitarius mientras tomaba un arco que había en su espalda y una flecha del carag de su cintura

-Hermano por favor déjame acabar con el- pedía el reploide cabeza de caballo haciendo una reverencia a su hermano

-Pegasus tienes 2 minutos- finalizo Sagutarius sin mucho animo y dándole la espalda a su hermano mientras se retiraba en un alo de luz

El tal Pegasus extendió un par de alas blancas y mientras volaba donde Axl llamando la atención de este mientras hacia un descenso a una altísima velocidad

-Usted de ve ser Axl, uno de los tres legendarios maverick honters, un honor conocerle- comenzaba Pegasus con mucho respeto

-El honor es todo tullo- Axl contesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado

-No es nada personal pero boy ha acecinarle- continuo Pegasus hablando con mucho respeto

-¿Acecinarme?- cuestiono el pelirrojo alzando la ceja izquierda-¿crees tener lo necesario?-

-Esperemos que si- contesto Pegasus con mucho respeto mientras se formaban dos shacrams de luz en ambas manos

Continuara….

Yizelgenesis02: hola a todos los que leyeron el capitulo pasado, esperamos aber corregido la mayoria de nuestros errores

Dragon titanco:mas por los que se tomaror la molestia de escribir un comentario, nunca tome encuenta eso de escribir los nombres con mayuscula gracias por esa correcion

Yizelgenesis: si alguien quiere arrancarle la cabeza a dragon titanico por meter a axl en en este fic yo le ayudo ya que creo que el deveria de descansar en pas después de las guerras elficas

Dragont:hoye de que lado estas, axl es una parte importante en este fic ya que después de las guerres maverick lo dieron por murto cosa que no megusto

Yizelgenesis: esta desaparecido en accion

Dragon t: eso es peor que muerto

Yizelgenesis: novemos el el siguiente capitulo

Dragon t: hasta la proxima entrega

adios


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece...

El joven reploide pelirrojo rápidamente desvió los shacrams del tal Pegasus disparando 3 bolas de fuego, de las cuales 2 se estrellaran en los shacrams y la tercera impactara a Pegasus.

Sin embargo la bola de fuego no hizo ningún daño pues Pegasus había usado sus alas como escudos, Axl no dudo en encender sus propulsores y lanzarse al ataque disparando al ver a Pegasus sonriendo burlonamente y sin daño aparente.

sin embargo los disparos de Axl comenzaron a ser evadidos por Pegasus con suma facilidad para luego desvanecerse, Axl floto un poco donde Pegasus estuviera parado, y en un instante y por puro instinto hizo girar su cuerpo a la derecha dejando ir una potente patada que se incrustara en el pecho de Pegasus seguida del sonido de algo incrustándose y un grito de dolor.

-"camuflaje óptico, lastima eso no funciona conmigo"- pensaba Axl -"que demo..."- su mente exclamo mientras se desplomaba al suelo con un shacram de Pegasus clavado a la altura de su estomago

-"Maldito Maverick Hunter"- era pensamiento de Pegasus al ver su pecho bañado en fluido vital debido a 3 puntas metálicas de unos 15 cm de largo cada una -"Supongo que por algo les llaman legendarios"- pensaba sacando de su pecho dichos artefactos y Axl por su parte hacia lo mismo

-QUE EMPIEZE LA SEGUNDA RONDA- ambos exclamaron

El joven Hunter espero hasta el último momento para evadir cada corte con el que Pegasus intentaba cortarle la cabeza, las piernas o brazos, rápidamente Axl intento alejar a Pegasus disparando otras 2 bolas de fuego siendo evadidas con un salto doble invertido

-Quiero ver como evitas esto- Axl grito mientras sus pistolas se transformaban en un par de lanza misiles rastreadores.

Un par de misiles rastreadores viajaron a una increíble velocidad, Pegasus intento bloquear el ataque lanzando sus shacrams cargados con electricidad perdiéndoles al impactar en uno de los misiles, Al ver que el segundo misil venia por él, Pegasus extendió su mano al frente dibujando una estrella y un circulo y este se encendió en fuego derritiendo el mísil al contacto.

Instantes después de las llamas del símbolo salieron 12 serpientes de fuego las cuales fijaron a Axl como su objetivo.

El joven pelirrojo disparo tan rapido como pudo destruyendo tantas como le era posible sin embargo por cada una que desaparecía 3 ocupaban su lugar hasta que finamente le ataron como si fuesen cerdas, en ese momento Pegasus alo las sepientes para azotar un par de veces a Axl y luego ser incrustado en la cúspide de la montaña

-Tiempo de acabar con el- Pegasus anunciaba juntando sus manos mientras su par de shacrans giraban en forma circular hasta formar un torbellino de viento.

-No puedo permitir que agás eso- se escucho la vos de una reploid femenina que caía del cielo, su armadura color rosa, casco como el de la pink ranger con visor negro y toda la cosa, el peto y la protección de los brazos como las de leviathan, y la protección de la parte púbica así como las botas iguales a las de iris pero todo en rosa

-Caballero Rosa- Pegasus grito enfurecido por la intromisión...

-Reyna escalibur relámpago descendente- grito el Caballero Rosa sacando una gran espada blanca color metálica que rápidamente se lleno de electricidad y con eso partió la técnica de Pegasus por la mitad desapareciéndola

Yg:sentimos el retraso es solo que las fiestea

Dt:y el chupe y la pachanga

Yg:gracias por la exorbitante cantidad de comentarios

Dt:también a los que no pueden leer pero sigen la historia

Yg:nos despadimos

Dt:cambio y fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es nuestro, así que llorare por ello...

En lo que un día fuera la base de la resistencia un reploide de uniforme verde corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían por los largos pasillos tratando de llegar al laboratorio de la después de unos minutos llego a dicha puerta y sin previo aviso entro

hay 3 energías chocando serca de donde se estrellara la nave de Omega- anuncio el soldado al entrar

-Descuida ya envié a alguien a investigar- contesto Ciel girándose de la mesa de trabajo para mirar a su subordinado

El joven reploide de vestido de uniforme se acerco a la científica para darse cuenta que solo era un holograma...

Mientras tanto en la cúspide de aquella montaña el Caballero Rosa arremetía fuertemente contra Pegasus con su Reina escalibur pero este bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad.

-Lo siento Caballero Rosa te he enfrentado tantas veces que reconozco tus patrones de ataque, hoy no me derrotaras- sentencio Pegasus acertando una poderosa patada al estomago del Caballero Rosa el cual callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor...

-Ja te retuerces como un miserable humano- sonó la voz del reploide cabeza de caballo el cual preparaba sus shacrams para atacar

Pero justo en ese momento dos enormes bolas de plasma impactaron a Pegasus por la izquierda haciendo que este cayera al suelo...

-Lo siento preciosa, pero es pony es mió- sonó la voz de Axl que descendía usando sus propulsores...

-¿Como acabas de llamarme?- cuestiono un enfurecido Pegasus levantándose -honter de baja categoría-.

-Vamos pequeño pony no tengo todo el día- grito el honter pelirrojo preparando sus pistolas

El honter pelirrojo transformo sus pistolas en un par de sables de 50 cm. y se dispuso a embestir al tal Pegasus con toda su fuerza justo al momento en que las armas de Axl chocaron con las de Pegasus...

-Cuando termines de patearle el trasero yo pateare el tuyo- les a ambos grito el Caballero Rosa...

Mientas tanto en las faldas de aquella montaña un reploide de armadura carmesí era acompañado por los BabyElvs...

-Me pregunto si Ciel vio aquella capsula- se cuestionaba el honter carmesí... -Lo dudo- comenzó Prea...

-Debe estar MUY OCUPADA buscando un nuevo novio- continuo Crea... -Con eso de que su ex-novio se esta pasando por muerto- fue el turno de Prea...

-Ciel nunca fue mi pareja sentimental- Zero contesto tratando de cortar la conversación...

-Nadie esta ablando de ti tarado- Comenzó Prea -ESTAMOS ABLANDO DE EL IMBECIL DE ELPIZO- gritaron las dos elfos a todo pulmón

-Me niego a creer que ella y Elpizo...- intento Zero pero,

-Y ¿como explicas tu que ella lo nombrara supremo comandante de la resistencia?- indago Prea...

-Si están tratando de molestarme...- intento de nuevo el honter carmesí...

-Y esos extraños gemidos en la habitación de ellos- continuo Crea...

-Lo están consiguiendo- Zero susurro mientras miraba tentativamente su sable...

-Ciel te amo- dijo Prea imitando a Zero...

-Lo ciento Zero yo, yo amo a Elpizo- dijo Crea imitando a Ciel intentando ocultar su risa, Zero estuvo apunto de arremeter contra ellas de no ser por la enorme explosión en la sima de la montaña...

-Muévanse- Zero ordeno

Una segunda explosión y luego una tercera vemos a un Pegasus luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Caballero Rosa...

-aleta cortante- grita el Caballero Rosa mientras en un costado de la suela de su botín izquierdo crece una pequeña aleta láser con el cual intenta conectar una patada al rostro de Pegasus, sin embargo este bloquea con un shacram dicha técnica...

-Garra láser- intenta de nuevo el Caballero Rosa mientras en sus dedos de la mano derecha crecen 5 pequeñas puntas amarillas..

-Eso es nuevo- pensó Pegasus antes de dar un salto invertido sin embargo al tocar el piso se dio cuenta de las profundas cortadas que un mísero raspón de esa arma le había causado

Pegasus apenas pudo evitar el segundo golpe sin embargo al estar seguro que golpearía a Pegasus con eso el Caballero Rosa bajo la guardia por un segundo suficiente tiempo para que Pegasus le golpease con su shacram cargado en electricidad el cual giraba tan rápido como una sierra destrozando el sistema de guardia y desquebrajando su armadura... El Caballero Rosa quedo tirado en el suelo...

-Acabare contigo en un momento- le dijo Pegasus dirigiendo su mirada al honter pelirrojo que se levantaba del suelo muy dañado y con cortos circuitos por casi todo su cuerpo mientras gritaba... -Maldito pony boy te pateare el trasero- para después disparar absolutamente todo lo que le quedaba

Bolas de fuego, de electricidad, de plasma, misiles, y miles rastreadores, lanza llamas, balas, lacers, y cuanta técnica encontró lanzo y bombardeo a Pegasus el cual se preguntaba si había algo en lo que esas pistolas no pudieran transformarse mientras esperaba sobrevivir...

La explosión fue magistral cuando uso el misil mas grande (esa fue la explosión que Zero rebanara a Crea y Prea), sin embargo a pesar de que había vaciado todo su arsenal Pegasus seguía ahí parado, si bien una de sus alas estaba rota y su cuerpo estaba sumamente dañado, Pegasus seguía vivo...

El honter pelirrojo cayo al suelo agotado y preguntándose como ese tipo seguía parado, Pegasus junto sus manos y sus shacrams comenzaron a girar frente de el hasta formar un tornado de viento el cual embistió al honter de armadura arcaica la cual era destrozada por dicho tornado para luego centrarse en le cuerpo sin protección del honter pelirrojo para después caer al suelo con múltiples desgarres por todo su cuerpo...

-ahora terminare contigo Caballero Rosa- anuncio el reploid cabeza de caballo dirigiendo el tornado al Caballero Rosa

**Misión 1 rescatar a Axl y al Caballero Rosa...**

El honter carmesí cómenos a avanzar en un terreno nevoso siendo seguido por las Babyelvs, siendo atacado por unos 7 gusanos azules los cuales saltaban de debajo de la tierra para luego arrojar una bola azul y enterrarse de nuevo, Zero bloqueo las bolas azules justo cuando esas saltaron para atacar de nuevo el honter carmesí ejecuto un dash para eludir el ataque para ejecutar un corte ascendente y acabar con 3 de ellos los demás los elimino usando el booster, rápidamente ejecuto un segundo dash con el que tomo el impulso necesario para saltar un enorme foso que contaba su camino

Habiendo recorrido un cuarto de camino el honter de armadura carmesí es atacado por un reploid gordo azulado con una enorme masa en uno de sus brazos conocido como , Zero evade el ataque dando un salto invertido, al tocar la nieve el honter ejecuta de nuevo el mismo movimiento dash para evadir el golpe de la masa la cual se estrella pesadamente en el suelo y un corte ascendente con el sable envuelto en llamas para dividir al por la mitad y continuar avanzando con el camino libre hasta toparse con lo que parecía una enorme pared de roca

-¿Como harás para?-intento cuestionar Crea...

El honter se alego de la dichosa pared para luego concentrar energía en el contenedor de la recoil-rod y con un dash lanzarse contra la roca...

-Pero estas loco o, haaa- articulo Prea al ver como el Honter había apuntado la recoil-rod al piso para impulsarse hacia arriba, justo cuando el vuelo se terminaba pateo la pared y luego salto en el aire para ascender un poco mas, justo en ese momento se clavo con la ayudad de los nudillos-z a la dichosa pared antes de pensar -Esto seria mas fácil con la chain-rod-

Recién llagaba al punto de la explosión cuando noto como el tornado dejaba caer a Axl en el suelo para dirigirse al inconciente Caballero Rosa, no supo cuando pero para cuando se dio cuenta el Caballero Rosa estaba asalto entre sus brazos...

-Zero estas vivo- dijo la reploid de armadura rosa acariciando la mejilla del honter...

-Claro que lo estoy se esecita mas que una simple explosión para matarme- Zero le contesto como si la conociera del momento que despertó

Yg: he aquí la conti

Dt: lo sentimos no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero

Yg: aka en monterrey hacia mucho frio y no nos juntamos

Dragón titánico: para los que siguen una era de oscuridad, les propongo algo una aparición especial en dicho fic si adivinan la identidad del caballero rosa, como generales de neo arcadia o dirigentes de una base de la resistencia después de todo ese fic es pera que todos nos divirtamos

Ambos: asta el proximo capitulo adios


	5. Chapter 5

El hunter de armadura carmesí se lanzo al ataque con su sable en mano, Pegasus bloqueo el golpe con uno de sus shacarms, Zero continuo atacando cada vez con mayor velocidad, hasta que logro abrir la defensa del reploid cabeza de caballo acertando un fuerte golpe gracias al nudillo-z justo en la quijada...

Pegasus dio 3 giros completos antes de chocar con el suelo, segundos después Zero le disparo una bola de fuego con el booster, sin embargo Pegasus la evadió gracias a su movimiento parecido al dash, Pero ni tubo el tiempo de respirar pues el shieldboomeran venia girando por su cabeza, pero por evadir el boomeran no pudo evadir el segundo golpe del nudillo-z que impacto justo en el estomago, una patada giratoria justo al rostro justo cuando Pegasus se doblo finalizando el combo con otro golpe del nudillo-z que mandase a volar al reploid cabeza de caballo hasta estrellarse con unas rocas...

Pegasus se levanto con dificultad...

-parece que tendré que usar toda mi fuerza MODO RUGIDO ACTIVADO- Después de eso una enorme columna cubrió todo el cuerpo del reploid cabeza de caballo

-¿toda su fuerza?- cuestiono Axl apenas consiente...

La apariencia de Pegasus había cambiado pues ahora parecía un ángel de 8 alas con 4 para volar, 2 cubrían sus piernas 2 cubrían sus brazos, en los cuales había un par de escudos en sus hombros y en sus muñequeras crecieron 2 espadas metálicas...

Los escudos se desprendieron a una increíble velocidad y se lanzaron sobre Zero el cual apenas y pudo evadir dicho ataque, pero para cuando quiso reaccionar se vio a punto de ser atravesado por una de las espadas de Pegasus

Zero se movió tan rápido como pudo, pero a un así no fue suficiente pues parte de su hombro izquierdo fue atravesado por la espada de pegasus, Zero dio un corte tratando de golpear al mencionado sin embargo este evadió el ataque los escudos volvieron y embistieron de nuevo a Zero golpeando uno por uno hasta incrustarlo en unas rocas...

Un aura dorada comenzó a cubrir las espadas de Pegasus y estas brillaron intensamente...

-hora de acabar contigo- Pegasus sentencio concentrando mas energía en sus espadas

Zero se levanto con dificultad, su sistema le dijo que ese último ataque había dejado muchos daños...

-tengo que hacer algo o este tipo me matara-pensaba el hunter carmesí -Ho lo tengo gracias Kushina-chan- agradeció a su amiga por enseñarle esa técnica...

Zero también comenzó a concentrar energía en el sable, una corriente de fuego en forma de aspiral desde el mango hasta la punta, la cual comenzó a girar intensamente hasta formar un torbellino, y ejecuto un dash al igual que Pegasus

-sable torbellino de fuego- El reploid carmesí ejecuto...

-doble cuchilla dorada- fue la técnica de Pegasus...

KABOOM!...

Fue una gran explosión que dejo un gran cráter y en el fondo ambos contrincantes estaban en pie...

-te di con mi mejor técnica y sigues en pie- le dijo Pegasus que tenia daños de nivel medio -supongo que por algo te llaman el héroe legendario- Pegasus comento

-Hmp- musito Pegasus al ver caer a Zero al suelo despues que su sistema muscular llegase a su límite - Menudo héroe legendario que resultaste ser- se mofo preparando su espada para acabar con el...

-Relámpago descendente- ejecuto el caballero rosa en aras de salvar a Zero, sin embargo Pegasus logro detener el golpe con la punta de su espada...

-¿Que tanto crees poder hacer sin tu sistema de guardia?- cuestiona Pegasus -¿Por qué pones en riesgo tu vida por este imbécil?-...

-No le llamaras así enfrente de mí- dijo con fiereza el Caballero Rosa -Si he de morir, me alegra que sea por él, esta vez yo te voy a proteger- mientras se preparaba para pelear...

-¿Esta vez?- cuestiono Zero antes de perder el conocimiento...

-Es simple- comenzó el Caballero Rosa -No permitiré que te lastimen porque te amo- justo en ese momento una columna de energía salió del cuerpo del Caballero Rosa, su casco volo en pedazos revelando el rostro de la joven, tres pequeños flecos, unos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo

-Tú eres esa científica de nombre Ciel- dijo Pegasus sorprendido...

-Modo de batallador activado- sonó la voz del Caballero Rosa o mejor dicho Ciel mientras su armadura comenzaba a cambiar, un par de alas crecieron en cada botín, 2 enormes garras como de dragón crecieron en sus manos, y la Reyna escalibur evoluciono a una guadaña de doble hoja...

Pegasus ni el tiempo para reaccionar tubo pues la guadaña de Ciel le partió justo por la mitad...

-No es posible que una humana me derrote- fueron las palabras finales de Pegasus antes de volar en pedazos

Dt: sentimos el enorme retraso

Yg: pero esteba enferma y este hijo de mi santa tia no quería hacer la historia sin mi in comparable ayuda

Dt: si están preguntando de donde conoce zero a kushina hay 2 fics de mi creación; aventura en una dimencion diferente que es un croosovaer de naruto y megaman.

y el de jet cross hunters de jet forcé gemini , naturo y megaman

Ambos: los vemos en el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Cuidando la paz

Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: megaman Zero no me pertenece de lo contrario esto seria la quinta parte, mmm pensándolo mejor que bueno que no me pertenece, una disculpa por tanto tiempo sin continuación

El reploid de armadura carmesí conocido como Zero recién comenzaba a despertar de su pesado pero reparador sueño pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo

-trata de no moverte-pidió una voz muy conocida para el- aun no término de repararte- dijo la líder de la resistencia

-mmm… gra… gracias Ciel- tartamudeo el hunter por alguna razón se veía mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio

-y dime ¿donde estuviste estos 5 años?- cuestiono la científica con curiosidad pero centrándose en repara el brazo del hunter-te busque por todas partes y no hubo señal de ti-

-la explosión de ragnarock me envió a otra dimensión- comenzó a explicarle Zero aguantando el dolor en su brazo-pero por suerte una amiga me ayudo a volver-

-tienes muchos daños trata de no moverte- volvió a pedir

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto el hunter mirando el lugar por alguna razón se le hacia conocido

-en el laboratorio de tu padre- respondió ella ahora centrándose en su hombro

-esa armadura tuya es muy poderosa- comento el reploid suprimiendo un gemido de dolor -¿Cómo fue que la creaste?-

-debo confesar que ese trabajo es de tu padre- contesto la científica ascendiendo al cuello del reploid - yo solo lo termine, por cierto ya puedes levantarte – le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa

Zero se levanto un poco adormecido pero con la suficiente movilidad como para tomar la mano de Ciel, todo sucedió tan rápido pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos del reploid

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le susurro Zero al oído

-crees que yo no- dijo la científica abrazándose con fuerza y desesperación al cuello del reploid- pero ya no es tiempo para esto- dijo tratando tomar distancia del reploid

El la miro confundido, preguntándose que había pasado en estos 5 años de ausencia

-por favor dime, ¿que fue lo que paso?- pidió el hunter sin soltarla

-después de la derrota de Weil el mundo estaba en paz-comenzaba relatar Ciel con una punzada dolor- hasta que Pegasus y Sagitarius aparecieron, mataron a mucha gente inocente entre ellos a Dan-

-un segundo, ¿quien es Dan? - Indago el hunter ansioso por saber quien era ese

-el padre de mi hija- respondió Ciel desviando la mirada mientras un par de lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la científica, por otro lado Zero dejo caer los brazos de la impresión y también por la enorme punzada de dolor en el pecho, acaso ella se había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho aquella larga noche de pasión en el laboratorio de su padre

Ciel noto como el hunter apretaba los puños, mientras tanto la mente de hunter era un caos, su corazón se sentía extrañamente traicionado, pero la razón la decía que habían pasado 5 años y que Ciel tenia derecho a rehacer su vida, aparte que de la misma manera que el no quiso prometer que volvería era justo que Ciel no le hubiera esperado, por otro lado su cuerpo le exigía que la tomara y le hiciera eso que ustedes ya saben hasta que le gritara cuanto lo amaba justo como aquella vez

Zero negó con la cabeza desechando ese último pero tentador pensamiento, Ciel lo miro confundida al ver como se acercaba a ella

-Una ultima vez- pidió el hunter de armadura carmesí colocando sus manos en la cintura de la científica, el sonrió al oírle suspirar, este fue acercando sus labios a los de ella lentamente, pues sabia que seria el ultimo, pero cuando estaban apunto de…

-hey Zero ya conoces a la hija de Ciel- entro a toda velocidad Crea seguida de Prea - ustedes sigan en lo suyo hagan como si no estuviéramos aquí-continuo Prea con una extraña sonrisa

Mientras Ciel veía como Zero comenzaba a discutir con ellas esta recordaba

-"flash back"-

-Se que has de volver a mi lado- pensaba la joven científica recargándose en ese árbol que hace un momento fuera testigo de su más grande dolor...

Ruinas de ragnarock...

En las ruinas de ragnarock ocurre una gran explosión revelando a un demacrado y con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo...

-Maldito Zero- maldijo el anciano- sin duda acabe con el pero el infeliz se llevo mi inmortalidad, por eso acabare con todo lo que el defendio-decia Weil planeado su venganza-pero primero necesito un cuerpo nuevo-...

Horas más tarde...

Weil apareció en Zona-Zero, con un cuerpo como el de Fefnir con cañones y toda la cosa pero negro, las espadas de Harpuia pero negras, la velocidad y agilidad de Phantom y una shuriken...

Los camiones de la caravana de la resistencia volaban en pedazos humanos y reploids morían

La joven lideresa de la resistencia caminaba entre los escombros buscando algo que le dé una pista de que Zero esté vivo o muerto, pero todo lo que ha encontrado es un rastro rojo parecido a la sangre...

-Ho Zero parece que no ha que dado rastro de ti- pensaba la joven científica-creo que es hora de volver- continuaba Ciel mientras caminaba de regreso a Zona-Zero...

Horas más tarde...

Zona-Zero era iluminada por un extraño color rojo amarillo brillante pues la noche reinaba, cuando de entre los arboles emerge una joven pelirroja corriendo...

-¿Neigi qué pasa?- cuestiona Ciel al ver a su amiga sangrando del brazo...

-Weil- contesto la pelirroja-de alguna manera sobrevivió, debes irte el te busca-pedía la pelirroja...

-Pero-intento Ciel siendo abofeteada por Neigi...

-Ciel entiende que tu eres la única que puede encontrar la manera de detenerlo-dijo Neigi sacando un blaster-solo espero distraerlo lo suficiente-...

Si bien Ciel pudo salvar su vida, Weil habia destruido todo por lo que Zero habia luchado

Ella sabía a dónde dirigirse Zero le había mostrado un camino a un antiguo laboratorio escondido en lo profundo del subsuelo...

-FLASH BACK-...

Tras la batalla con OmegaZero el hunter de armadura carmesí había recuperado su memoria, día en el que Zero le mostraría el lugar de su nacimiento, si es que a un estaba ahí...

Ciel realmente estaba muy sorprendida de los 9 kilómetros de bosque, el lago, y el laboratorio que Willy había construido bajo el subsuelo...

-Ciel encaso de que no pueda derrotar a Weil, por favor refúgiate aquí- pedía el hunter -que este laboratorio sea tu refugio-...

-gracias Zero, pero sé que no lo necesitare, se que acabaras con el-decía ella abrazando a su hunter...

-Por favor Ciel sígueme, quiero mostrare los proyectos de mi padre-dijo el hunter carmesí...

-END FLASH BACK-...

Por lo poco que había leído tal vez podría terminar la bio red neural un sistema conectado a nervios de su usuario que dotaría a un humano de las mismas habilidades de un reploid tal vez podría adaptarla

Llego al laboratorio y al cabo de 2 semanas no solo había terminado la bio red neural si no que también había logrado adaptarle una armadura, una espada a la que llamo Reyna escalibur, y por pura suerte había encontrado los programas que Willy usaba para entrenar a sus creaciones... -Zero pronto te vengare- era su pensamiento...

Sin embargo pago un muy alto precio pues la bio red neural se fundió a la mayoría de sus nervios cosa que casi la convirtió en una reploid pero se sentía lista para aniquilar al maldito que le arrebato a su novio...

Gracias a un par de sondas había averiguado que Weil tenía subyugado al mundo desasiéndose de todo aquel que se le opusiera y se lanzo al ataque contra un ejército ella sola y su deseo de venganza y acabo con todos entrando en la fortaleza de aquel anciano que había traído tanta muerte y destrucción, caminaba por un largo pasillo matando subordinados con su armadura...

su armadura color rosa, casco como el de la pink ranger con visor negro y toda la cosa, el peto y la protección de los brazos como las de leviathan, y la protección de la parte púbica asi como las botas iguales a las de iris pero todo en rosa...

-¿Y tu eres?- cuestiono Weil sentado en su trono...

-Caballero Rosa para ti- sonó la voz de Ciel preparando su Reyna escalibur...

Weil ataco con su shuriken pero el tiempo de reacción de Ciel fue mejor y la destrozo con un espadazo...

Weil disparo dos bolas de fuego azul que se abalanzaron sobre Ciel pero esta las corto como si nada...

La joven se lanza al ataque dando un gran salto con su espada cargada con electricidad mientras ejecutaba su -Relámpago descendente- Weil apenas pudo evitar el ataque pero perdiendo sus cañones en la explosión...

-Puedo ver por qué destruiste a todo un ejército pero te falta mucho para matarme- dijo Weil sacando el par de espadas y bloqueando los golpes que Ciel lanzaba a una increíble velocidad

Ambos contrincantes continuaban peleando a una altísima velocidad, Weil se alejo para lanzar de sus manos varias bolas de electricidad que impactaron en el cuerpo de Ciel la cual termino en el suelo pero gracias al sistema de guardia no recibió mucho daño, Weil unió sus manos donde comenzó a concentrar energia,Ciel intento acercarse pero un enorme rayo de energía rojo la ataco creando una poderosa explosión haciendo que terminara en el suelo..

Ciel se levanto con dificultad solo para recibir un puñetazo de Weil cosa que la estrello en un muro para luego dejar ir mas golpes mientras decía-con eso me quieres vencer-las manos de la armadura de Ciel se transformaron en un par de garras como de dragón las cuales le sirvieron de escudo, estas se encendieron en llamas y ella comenzó dar rápidos zarpazos que Weil apenas podía evadir...

Las garras brillaron intensamente -Mega garra voladora- ejecuto Ciel disparando ambas armas tan rápido que parecían un láser dando de lleno en el nuevo cuerpo de Weil generando otra explosión

Weil quedo muerto de ese taque, pero al verse derrotado libero a su ultima creación un ángel de una armadura plateada con un ala negra y otra blanca y una enorme guadaña de 3 hojas..

-¿Tu eres?- cuestiona una muy cansada Ciel pero haciendo brillar sus garras intensamente..

-Ángel-Deva y si mataste al amo Weil eso quiere decir que tengo que matarte- dijo volando para atacar a Ciel..

-Mega garra voladora- ejecuto Ciel de nuevo impactando de lleno a Ángel-Deva justo en el pecho, este se levanto con daños críticos..

-Como lo pensé a un no tengo la fuerza para derrotarte guerrero de armadura rosa- dijo Ángel-Deva para luego desaparecer en un alo de luz..

-Es Caballero Rosa- respondió Ciel recogiendo la Reyna escalibur del suelo-esto no ha acabado- sentencio...

-"end flash back-

-Zero hay cosas que no debes saber- susurro ella

DT:sentimos haber puesto un doble flash back

Yg:pero era necesario

Ambos una disculpa por la demora

Asta pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Borrador Cuidando la paz capitulo 7

Disclaimer: megaman zero no me pertenece aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Unos segundos después de que Ciel dejara de recordar mientras Zero continuaba discutiendo con los baby elfs, la puerta volvió abrirse dejando ver a una pequeña de unos cinco años de larga cabellera rubia igual que su madre, unos duros y fríos ojos azules como los de su padre, mostrando que claramente estaba enojada a y llevaba una tierna pijama blanca con dibujitos de jirafas

-hey ustedes- les llamo la pequeña a los baby elfs-no sean cobardes y regresen a terminar lo que empezamos- exigió la pequeña rubia

-Ho, ya llegaste mami-dijo deteniéndose en seco y cambiando su expresión a una llena de ternura que derretiría al reploid mas frio mientras extendía los brazos para que Ciel la levantara

Una ves que estuvo en los brazos de su madre esta noto a cierto maverick hunter que estaba en la habitación con ellas

-mami, ¿Quién es ese? Y ¿por que se parece la tía June solo que con el cabello largo? - pregunto fingiendo que había confundido al reploide carmesí con una chica y agregando un deje de inocencia

-soy Zero- respondió el hunter de armadura carmesí

La pequeña salto de los brazos de su madre y fue directo donde el hunter al que empezó a examinar con la mirada-perdón con el casco no te conocí, sabes mi madre tiene un par de fotos de ti, pero sin el casco-revelo la pequeña haciendo que Crea y Prea voltearan donde Ciel la cual era victima de un fuerte sonrojo-me cuentas como salvaste a mi mami del golem- casi exigió la pequeña mientras jalaba al hunter fuera de la habitación mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-¿Qué?- exigió saber Ciel al sentirse observada por Pera y Crea

-esa niña es humana si, pero tiene DNA de reploid- dijo Crea a su hermana

-y no cualquier DNA- respondió Pera dirigiendo su mirada a su hermana

-la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-se giraron para ver a Ciel

-en nombre de todos los elfos de este mundo-exclamaron ellas al ver que Ciel les daba la espalda y musitaba algo como hmp-¿esa niña es hija de Zero?-

-no lo es-respondió cortante la científica

-claro que lo es-refuto Crea- pero si hasta tiene esa mirada de; yo hago lo que se me antoja por que soy un legendario maverick hunter-

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del laboratorio, un hunter de armadura carmesí se preguntaba en que momento esa niña se había subido a sus hombros, haciendo que la llevara a caballito

-estoy muy cómoda aquí asi que ni creas que me voy a bajar- se adelanto la pequeña a los pensamientos del hunter

-¿quieres decirme como te llamas?- cuestiono el hunter resignado a que por mas que intentara no bajaría de sus cómodos hombros

-mi nombre es Krystal, pero al igual que todos vas a llamarme por mi nombre código-decía la niña mientras fingía conducir a Zero a ferrándose a las crestas de su casco-Zeta, y por todos me refiero a tía June y al tío Colbor que fueron los únicos miembros de la antigua resistencia que sobrevivieron -

-¿sobrevivieron?- cuestiono el hunter carmesí

-al primer a taque de Pegasus y Sagitarius-respondió la pequeña descendiente de Ciel-entre ellos también mi padre, desde ese día mami ha estado luchando, pero esos tipos son muy poderosos-

-de hecho de no ser tu madre-como le costaba decir esa frase al hunter a un no se hacia a la idea de que Ciel tuviera una hija, suprimió ese sentimiento para continuar con lo que iba a decir-no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación-

-si mi mami es muy fuerte, pero tu ayuda no le vendría nada mal, ¿la ayudaras verdad?-cuestiono la pequeña

-por supuesto, jamás abandonaría a tu madre con un problema como este, precisamente por eso regrese-respondió el hunter sinceramente a lo que la pequeña Zeta solo sonrió

-sabes me caes bien- contesto la pequeña-y de alguna forma se que mi mami te quiere mucho, dudo que de la misma forma que quería a mi padre, pero veo como se le iluminan los ojos cuando habla de ti, asi que mas te vale cuidarla bien, ahora entra, esta es mi habitación- exigió la pequeña bajándose de golpe de los hombros del reploid justo cuando se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta que debía ser la habitación de la pequeña

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-lord Ángel-Deva, lamento informar que mi hermano ha sido derrotado por el caballero rosa- decía Sagitarius frente a un enorme trono donde estaba sentado el mencionado

-mmm, ya había previsto su derrota- comenzó el tal Ángel-Deva sin la mas mínima muestra de sorpresa o preocupación-el regreso de Zero fue inesperado, pero no es ni un problema menor, envía a los hermanos dragón, ya puedes retirarte-

-si mi señor- respondió el reploid mitad hombre y mitad caballo antes de retirarse

El mencionado reploid de apariencia de centauro camino por un largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta tras pasarla había seis capsulas para reploids de las cuales dos habían sido abiertas, se dirigió a las ultimas del fondo y tras teclear un comando en un pequeño panel estas se abrieron dejando salir a dos dragones estilo chino uno rojo y el otro azul, estos flotaron levemente frente al reploid centauro

-¿Qué ocurre Sagitarius?- pregunto una voz seria proveniente del dragón azul, a lo que el dragón rojo solo asintió levemente

-lord Ángel-Deva les a encomendado una misión- respondió el reploid centauro

-déjame adivinar- interrumpió el dragón rojo- el inútil de tu hermano fue derrotado y es nuestro deber acabar con el tipo que lo elimino- dijo por alguna razón bastante hastiado

-¿Por qué lord Deva solo nos llama para eliminar basura?- se quejo el dragón azul también hastiado de misiones insignificantes

-es muy probable que se encuentren con Zero- respondió el centauro llamando la atención de los dragones

-¿dijiste Zero?- cuestiono el dragón rojo

-¿el de la legenda?- esta vez fue el dragón azul a lo que el centauro solo asintió, un instante después los hermanos dragón estaban sonriendo torcidamente

-espero que ese Zero sea digno de su reputación- respondió bastante entusiasmado el dragón rojo

-yo solo espero poder vengarme del caballero rosa- contesto el segundo ansioso por cobrarle con intereses el hecho de que ya lo había derrotado una vez

Continuara…..

Dt: y asi continua esta historia

Yg: dos nuevos enemigos se presentan, y para los que se pregunten de donde salió el tal Dan, pues del de bakugan ya que me encanta ese personaje es una lastima que al final hayamos decidido matarlo jejeje

Dt: de veras lamentamos la demora

Yg: yo por mi parte me despido ya que por razones que están fuera de mis capacidades no podre seguir escribiendo mas asi que siento informar para mis amigos de fanfic es que no podre continuar la historia en mi cuenta de yizel génesis por que ya no tengo acceso a dicha cuenta, sin mas me despido solo pidiendo una cosa

Dt: ¿Cuál?...

Yg: que termines esta historia

Ambos: in mas nos despedimos que la pasen bien chivo y hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Borrador capitulo 8

Disclaimer: megaman Zero no es mío, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Tras el relato del hunter la pequeña Krystal es decir Zeta se había quedado profundamente dormida, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe revelando a una preocupada Ciel

-Zero la nueva arcadia esta siendo atacada- revelo la científica cosa que por alguna razón no le sorprendió al hunter carmesí

-¿conoces a los atacantes?- pregunto el hunter solo por curiosidad

-solo a uno que se hace llamar Hydro- respondió la científica- creí haberlo destruido pero tal parece que me equivoque ¿tu podrías?-

-vamos- respondió antes de que Ciel le planteara la pregunta

**Misión 2: defender la ciudad **

Unos instantes mas tarde estaba en medio de lo que era un completo caos pues la gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de proteger su existencia

-Zero tu ve por la izquierda- ordeno Ciel con mucha amabilidad

-¿sabes contra que nos enfrentamos?- cuestiono el hunter carmesí un segundo antes de usar su dash

-si, deben ser los hermanos dragón, Hydro es un dragón color azul y Flamel un dragón color rojo, también pueden transformarse a un que mas bien es como una fusión- explico la científica

-¿tu has peleado con ellos?- intento el hunter muy preocupado por la seguridad de Ciel

-solo con uno me seria imposible derrotar a los dos ala vez, disculpa Zero no es el momento de hablar- respondió ella con toda la razón del mundo-hay vidas en peligro- a esto Zero asintió levemente antes de marcharse

-hay no- dijo totalmente alarmada- olvide registrarlo en el sistema de seguridad que instale en la ciudad, como el no es un reploid registrado el sistema de seguridad lo atacara- por un momento se sintió tentada a ir tras de hunter carmesí, pero luego recordó que esta no era la primera ni la ultima vez que un sistema de seguridad lo atacaba

Por otro lado el hunter carmesí se vio tentado a regresar y ayudar a Ciel, pero luego recordó que ella había peleado por 5 largos años sola, con una extraña punzada en el corazón siguió su camino

En dos puntos diferentes de la ciudad al mismo tiempo se escucho

-Zero por favor cuídate-

-Ciel por favor cuídate-

Después de eliminar a una horda de droides que se habían interpuesto en su camino y después de pasar por una sección de altos edificios, el hunter de armadura carmesí al fin pudo apreciar a quienes serian sus siguientes oponentes, dos dragones estilo oriental sobre volando la ciudad de color rojo y azul que arrojaban grandes bolas de fuego sobre la ciudad o mas precisamente sobre los ciudadanos los cuales morían rápidamente ante el intenso calor

Usando el dash y las paredes de un par de edificios logro llegar hasta una de las azoteas, y gracias al z-booster logro llamar su atención

-mira hermano nos llaman- dijo el dragón azul a su hermano rojo

-esa armadura carmesí, ese largo cabello rubio, debe ser el tal Zero- respondió el dragón rojo mostrando su gran dentadura a manera de sonrisa- como me voy a divertir- exclamo el dragón rojo descendiendo hasta donde estaba el hunter, al tocar el piso de la azotea el dragón adopto un cuerpo antropomórfico con ciertos rasgos dragonicos como la armadura la cabeza y los brazos

-tu nombre es Flamel cierto- dijo el hunter de armadura carmesí

-es un honor que el legendario maverick hunter sepa el nombre del reploid que cavará con su legenda- respondió retador el dragón de nombre Flamel- yo en lo personal soy del tipo que prefiero usar esto- dijo el dragón rojo sacando una especie de largo bastón con una cabeza de dragón en cada extremo, para luego adoptar una muy avanzada postura de lo que parecía ser algún arte marcial antiguo

Antes de volver a mediar palabra, bastón y z-saber comenzaron a chocar intensamente ambos contendientes eran empujados hacia atrás por la fuerza de impacto que ellos mismos provocaban solo para un segundo después volver a arremeter contra su contrincante casi al instante

-hey yo también quiero divertirme- exigió el dragón azulado también aterrizando en el piso del techo de la gran azotea también tomando su forma antropomórfica que salvo por el color era idéntica a la de su hermano solo que este saco dos pequeñas cuchillas para luego lanzarse a la diversión

El dragón azulado iba como a medio camino cuando fue interrumpido por un relámpago descendente que corto su avance

-justo a quien quería matar caballero rosa- anuncio el dragón azul entrando en una posición avanzada de lo que parecía ser un arte marcial antiguo

Ciel es decir el caballero rosa arremetió fuertemente contra su contrincante con reina escalibur con rápidos cortes de manera errática cosa le impidió al dragón predecir o plantear una prudente defensa por lo que se veía forzado a retroceder, cambiando completamente de estrategia el caballero rosa es decir Ciel(N/A: ok a partir de aquí todos saben que el caballero rosa es Ciel) comenzó a tacarlo con una extraña combinación de espada y garra láser lo forzó a retroceder a un mas, viendo el dragón que su espacio comenzaba reducirse de su boca lanzo una gran bola de fuego haciendo que Ciel retrocediera solo un par de pasos dándole la obertura que necesitaba al dragón para iniciar su contra ataque

Mientras tanto con el hunter carmesí este salvo por un par de cortes en la superficie de la armadura del dragón el hunter no había avanzado mucho, retrocedió un poco cediéndole la iniciativa al dragón, este arremetió con las cabezas de su bastón encendidas con fuego mientras el hunter hacia todo lo que podía para evadir las constantes bolas de fuego que se desprendían del bastón del dragón rojo, habiendo medido lo que le tomaba al dragón crear nuevas bolas de fuego Zero fue por todo, emulando una técnica que había visto en esa dimensión donde estuvo todos estos años, encendió el thonder ship y se lanzo al ataque con su sable relampagueando

Nuevas bolas de fuego intentaron cortarle el paso sin embargo la velocidad del hunter se había incrementado drásticamente eludiéndolas asi con suma facilidad, un segundo mas tarde esta descendiendo sobre la cabeza del dragón el cual fue cortado justo por la mitad con una aterradora precisión milimétrica

Ciel por su parte continuaba evadiendo los rápidos contra golpes del dragón azul hasta que cansada de estar tanto tiempo acorralada activa el modo batallador de su armadura, con lo que con solo unos rápidos cortes de su nueva y sobre todo poderosa guadaña el dragón azul se vio sin brazos, piernas, y cabezas en otras palabras hecho seviche

-creo que terminamos aquí- dijo el hunter carmesí a lo que Ciel solo le dedico un asentimiento con su cabeza

Dt por fin Salí del bloque y aquí esta la continuación descuiden quizás Yg regresara asta entoces cambio y fuera


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: megaman no es mío solo lo tomamos prestado para hacer este fic, por que si fuera mío entonces Giro seria reconocido como descendiente de Zero y Ciel, habría un rockman zero 5, mucho mas Zero Ciel, Elpizo jamás habría existido, ya mejor me sierro el pico y los dejo con el fic

Después que Zero y Ciel se encargaran de ayudar a los humanos heridos de la ciudad asi como atender otros asuntos, estos se dirigieron a la base gracias a un transerver instalado en la armadura de Ciel y aprovechando que Ciel estaba en la ciudad la pequeña Zeta se había empedernido en que su madre la llevase al centro comercia

Por otro lado el hunter carmesí consiguió zafarse que diga regresar a la base justificando su acción con que no sabía nada de la "salud" del hunter de armadura arcaica al que tenia más de cien años sin dirigirle la palabra

Mientras tanto en el centro de comercios una pequeña una pequeña correteaba de aquí para haya y viceversa tratando de encontrar algo que le interesaba comprar, sin saberlo eran observadas por cierto reploid maléfico

-Sagitarius- llamo el reploid con forma de Ángel

-mi señor- respondió el mencionado haciendo acto de presencia frente a su señor

-no esperaba que Zero y el caballero rosa derrotaran a los hermanos dragón- se escucho hablar al reploid con forma de Ángel con la mandíbula claramente apretada en una clara señal de enojo–ve con Saturos y Menardi y tráeme a esa chiquilla- señalo a la pequeña que en ese momento se veía indecisa entre dos enormes peluches

Al mismo tiempo el hunter caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la base dirigiéndose a buscar a su antiguo amigo de armadura arcaica siendo acompañado por June, Crea y Prea las cuales platicaban amenamente

-no puedo creerlo- exclamo muy sorprendida e incrédula Prea-¿Ciel casada?- ante esto June solo asintió

-debió ser alguien muy especial, para que lograra que se olvidara de…- el hunter carmesí interrumpió ala pobre Crea con un poderoso golpe en la cabeza de la mencionada la cual termino en el suelo

-Zero tu tienes la culpa- reclamo Prea flotando frente el rostro del hunter carmesí –si no hubieras abandonado ha Ciel esto no habría pasado, y ahora estrían juntos haciendo eso que ustedes saben en…-de nuevo el hunter se vio forzado a descargar su furia contra la pequeña Prea

-hey tu no tienes ningún derecho a pegarle a mi hermana- reclamo una encolerizada Crea al ver a su hermana en el suelo

-solo dicen idioteces- se justifico el hunter restándole importancia al asunto

-ya llegamos- anuncio la joven rubia de cabello corto desviando la atención del hunter de las hermanas elfs

El reploid de nombre Sagitarius caminaba por el extenso pasillo tratando de entender el plan se su señor usar a Saturos y Menardi para distraer al hunter carmesí y al caballero rosa mientras el se encargaría de apoderarse de l pequeña, solo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la capsula de los mencionados frente de el

-espero que esta vez no te destruyan, sabes lo difícil que es repararte con esos componentes cada vez mas escasos- dijo a modo de regaño la joven de cabello corto

-Zero ¿sabes que sucedió con Weil?- indago con curiosidad el hunter de armadura arcaica- lo siento pero no pude detenerlo- se disculpo

-lo se, pero descuida ya termine con el, por ahora deberías concéntrate en recuperarte- dijo el hunter carmesí con preocupación por su antiguo amigo

-June (sonido de estática) responde- se escucho la voz de Ciel por el comunicador de June

-¿Qué pasa Ciel?- cuestiono la rubia de cabello corto

-acabo de enviar a Zeta a la base, de nuevo están atacando las afueras de la ciudad, dile a Zero que lo necesito, por favor- se escucho la voz de la ex líder de la resistencia

-segura que no es una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas con Zero- bromeo Crea a lo que su hermana la reprendió diciéndole que este no era momento para bromas

Dt: y aquí esta la continuación, me disculpo por lo corta que me ha salido


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Disclaimer: megaman no es mío solo lo tomamos prestado para hacer este fic, por que si fuera mío entonces Giro seria reconocido como descendiente de Zero y Ciel, habría un rockman zero 5, mucho mas Zero Ciel, Elpizo jamás habría existido, ya mejor me sierro el pico y los dejo con el fic

Descripción de oponentes

Saturos: hombre de edad madura, peligris, viste una armadura gris tirando a negra y una capa morada, su arma es una gran espada plateada

Menardi: mujer de edad madura, rubia, piel nívea, en la parte baja de su vestido se aprecian detalles rojo sangre, su arma es una gran guadaña roja

La base fue atacada por los droides del ejercito de Sagitarius comandados por el reploid, estos tenían cierto parecido a los de Weil excepto por que estaban armados con unos extraños lanza misiles que poco a poco cuarteaban el escudo

Dentro los soldados se preparaban para la inminente invasión cargando armas del mas alto poder incluso el hunter arcaico ya estaba listo para la batalla junto a la ultima de las ex navegadoras del transerver de la resistencia

-sabes que no tienes que hacerlo Axl-kun- dijo la rubia de nombre June

-nena, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo tu me reparaste- respondió el hunter arcaico muy agradecido pero sin dejar de coquetear o al menos intentarlo

-lo siento, eres lindo y todo pero ya estoy comprometida- respondió la rubia de pelo corto mostrando en su dedo anular un enorme y por ende costoso anillo de compromiso

-descuida nena, hay mas flores en este gran jardín que llamamos mundo, pero dejemos el romance y concentremos en la batalla que se aproxima- pidió el hunter de armadura arcaica mientras hacia girar sus pistolas para luego apuntar a una gran grieta que estaba a punto de ceder

-listo, le pequeña Zeta esta a salvo, Ciel jamás me lo perdonaría si le llegase a pasar algo-anuncio Colbor llegando con otro grupo de soldados los cuales rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones

Justo el ese momento el gran escudo se vino a bajo un instante mas tarde una gran lluvia de flechas se dejo caer sobre las cabezas de los soldados de la base

-con eso el escudo ha caído, no lo arruinen- ordeno el reploid cuerpo de centauro de nombre Sagitarius antes de desaparecer en un brillo de luz y volver a aparecer en el rango de fuego de los soldados vestidos de verde

La lluvia de fuego cruzado no se hizo esperar ni un poco, explosiones de todo tipo se generaron en todo el perímetro de la base no pudiendo aguantar ni un poco mas el hunter de armadura arcaica se lanzo en medio del fuego cruzado con una ágil maniobra evitando asi un par de misiles que venían por su cabeza, este comenzó una clásica pero efectiva sesión de fuego rápido destruyendo los drones del ejercito de Sagitarius, eso hasta que un par de flechas cortaron su avance

-Tu eres mi- se escucho la voz del reploid mitad hombre mitad caballo

-otro tipo raro- musito el hunter arcaico transformado sus pistolas en dos ballestas al tiempo que una sesión de 6 mini flechas salían disparadas justo los ojos del reploid enemigo, Ante esto y a una velocidad increíblemente abrumadora el reploid semi hombre tomo una extraña flecha de su carcaj que parecía ser de pura energía y colocándola en su arco la disparo mientras decía

-en mi terreno tu no me vencerás- musito el reploid de cuerpo mitad caballo y mitad hombre mientras su flecha despedazaba las del hunter arcaico

Afueras de nueva arcadia

Al mismo tiempo en las afueras de la ciudad Zero sostenía un fuerte combate con Saturos, y Ciel sostenía un cerrado encuentro guadaña vs guadaña contra Menardi, siendo nuestros héroes obligados a mantenerse a la defensiva

Menardi usando rápidos cortes bien dirigidos principalmente a los brazos o piernas de la joven de armadura rosa que gracias a su gran agilidad mantenía a raya la guadaña de la rubia

-debo admitir que eres buena y te mueves bastante bien- se escucho la voz de Menardi justo después de que usase su guadaña para atapar la de Ciel- pero-

-aleta cortante- ejecuto la joven de armadura rosa dando un salto por encima de las armas para luego extender una patada al rostro de la rubia de nombre Menardi la cual a pesar de hacerse hacia tras con un espectacular salto mortal no pudo evitar que su rostro fuese marcado con una profunda herida en diagonal descendiendo desde la parte superior de la ceja izquierda hasta su mejilla derecha

-lo pagaras- anuncio la reploid indignada que una simple humana le estuviera dando tantos problemas, sin embargo todo lo que recibió fue un par de puñetazos en el rostro a modo de contestación por parte de la humana de armadura rosa, seguido de un par de poderosas patadas que la hicieron volar un par de metros, aun no aterrizaba cuando la joven humana de armadura rosa ya estaba descendiendo sobre ella concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en sus puños lista para ejecutar su ataque mas poderoso

-doble garra voladora- grito la joven de armadura rosa mientras sus puños se transformaban en dos enormes garras de luz dorada las cuales chocaron entre el pecho y estomago de la mencionada enemiga, una estruendosa explosión de luz se manifestó antes de que el cuerpo de Menardi se precipitara a gran velocidad creando un gran cráter en el suelo cuando choco con este

-hermana- grito preocupado Saturos olvidándose de su encuentro con Zero y dirigiéndose donde estaba su hermana enterrada en el suelo-¿estas bien?- cuestiono el peligris

-se que no sobreviviré- respondió Menardi mientras se levantaba pesadamente- pero creo que podremos fusionarnos para terminar con ellos- al instante los cuerpos de Saturos comenzaron a brillar intensamente para luego solo ver un deslumbrante destello de luz y justo después un gran rugido

Un enorme dragón gris de 2 cabezas se erguio frente a nuestros héroes solo en sus patas traseras, un instante mas tarde la cabeza izquierda comenzó a descargar un torrente de fuego sobre nuestros héroes mientras era potenciado por el viento que despedían las grandes alas del dragón al agitarse

Usando una gran cantidad de energía Ciel consiguió generar un pequeño domo de energía con el que se protegieron (ella y Zero) de las poderosas llamas, sin embargo esto le costo perder la transformación de su armadura

-Crea debemos ayudar a Zero están en problemas- anuncio la civer elf de nombre Prea a su hermana, ante esto solo su hermana solo asintió


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 una doble batalla

Zero y Ciel vs Dragón Fusión Y Axl vs Sagitarius

-Crea debemos ayudar a Zero están en problemas- anuncio la civer elf de nombre Prea a su hermana, ante esto solo su hermana solo asintió antes de volar a toda velocidad en busca de un transerver

Un enorme dragón gris de 2 cabezas se erguió frente a nuestros héroes solo en sus patas traseras, un instante mas tarde la cabeza izquierda comenzó a descargar un torrente de fuego sobre nuestros héroes mientras era potenciado por el viento que despedían las grandes alas del dragón al agitarse

Usando una gran cantidad de energía Ciel consiguió generar un pequeño domo de energía con el que se protegieron (ella y Zero) de las poderosas llamas, sin embargo esto le costo perder la transformación de su armadura

Un segundo después el hunter carmesí dio un gran salto alcanzando la cabeza derecha donde conecto un poderos golpe cargado consiguiendo que el enorme dragón fusionado diera un par de pasos hacia atrás

-relámpago descendente- ejecuto la joven de armadura rosa sobre la cabeza que anteriormente había arrojado un gran torrente de fuego consiguiendo causar daños de bajo nivel sobre la mencionada cabeza

-a este paso- se escucho la voz de la joven de armadura rosa la cual he de mencionar estaba semi hincada en el suelo dejando escapar un par jadeos de su boca

-lo se, tardaremos mucho- reflexiono el hunter de armadura carmesí observando como se recuperaba e dragón de su aparente parálisis-deberías volver a la base-

-no volveré a dejarte- anuncio la joven de armadura rosa poniéndose de pie-pelear solo- completo sabiendo que esas palabras podían revelar ciertos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar

-¿tienes suficiente energía?- indago el hunter carmesí con preocupación sabiendo que no había forma de hacerla desistir

-por supuesto, ¿tienes un plan?- indago ella preparando la Reyna escalibur para el combate

-antes de que comiences a reclamar con que pretendo quedarme con toda la diversión, no me mientas con respecto a tu energía, solo trata de cubrirme mientras yo lo golpeo con todo lo que tengo, una vez que este lo suficiente mente dañado golpéalo con tu relámpago descendente justo donde nacen los dos cuellos- explico el hunter carmesí antes de lanzarse contra el enorme dragón fusión

Mientras tanto Sagitarius trataba de acorralar al hunter de armadura arcaica que gracias a que a alguien se le había ocurrido reabastecer su amplio arsenal estaba manteniendo a raya al reploid de cuerpo semi humano al menos por ahora

-este tipo es rudo- era el pensamiento de Axl mientras bloqueaba otra poderosa ronde de rápidas flechas gracias a su excepcional puntería adquirida en sus años como hunter

-eres bueno, no lo negare- anuncio el reploid cuerpo de centauro-pero a un te falta mucho poder para que puedas derrotarme- ante eso y a pesar de lo enorme de su cuerpo el reploid de cuerpo de centauro se movió a gran velocidad apareciendo a espaldas del hunter de armadura arcaica para impactar sus puños en la espalda del mencionado hunter, a un estaba en el aire cuando seis flechas traspasaron su cuerpo en puntos estratégicos para que el hunter arcaico no pudiese moverse

Después de dejar al mencionado en el suelo se dirigió hacia dentro de la base en busca de su presa

Zero combatía ferozmente contra el dragón fusión tratando de impactar tanto golpes cargados como combos de tres o cuatro cortes por todo el cuerpo de la enorme bestia, mientras Ciel bloqueaba los ataques que eran lanzados por las bocas de la bestia antes mencionada con potentes relámpagos que salían de su espada

-Ciel, hemos venido a ayudar- cuestiono la baby elf roja-tratare de recargar tu armadura- dijo posicionándose sobre la cabeza de la joven

-¿tu hermana?- cuestiono la científica de larga melena rubia

-Zero- llamaba la baby elf azul mientras volaba hacia el mencionado hunter- venimos a ayudar- dijo posicionándose sobre uno de los hombros del hunter comenzando a pasar su energía al mencionado hunter legendario

el reploid de cuerpo de centauro salía de la ex base de la resistencia con una pequeña niña aparentemente noqueada en su hombro solo hizo una señal a sus tropas y estas se retiraron, tan rápido como pudo la doctora June se dedico a tender a los heridos empezando con por su novio Colbor

-¿y ahora como le diremos a Ciel de esto?- se pregunto en voz alta el comandante Colbor

-solo espero, que podamos encontrarla- dijo una muy preocupada June

De nuevo en la batalla el dragón fusión intentaba calcinar al hunter legendario con una serie de rápidas bolas de fuego tan grandes como el mismo omega, sin embargo gracias a la asistencia del baby elf había recuperado una buena parte de su energía lo que le permitía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlas

Decidido a acabar con la enorme bestia, se movió en zigzag de izquierda a derecha impulsado por el dash logrando acercarse lo suficiente para asestar un potente golpe cargado que hizo retroceder al enorme dragón, justo en ese momento Zero dio la señal

Por su parte Ciel había estado concentrando tanta energía como la Reyna escalibur podía para ejecutar el relámpago descendente mas poderoso que jamás hubiese ejecutado pero, un rápido relámpago recorrió el suelo impactando primero en lo que seria el estomago del dragón antes de elevarse hacia al cielo para luego un segundo después descender y partir a la enorme bestia justo por la mitad

La joven de armadura rosa impacto en el suelo y "reboto" hacia unos afilados escombros, sin embargo en una rápida acción el hunter de armadura carmesí alcanzo a atraparla evitando asi que sufriera una herida innecesaria

-¿estas bien?- cuestiono el hunter a la joven que estaba entre sus brazos la cual solo asintió-sabes ese ha sido un gran ataque- dijo a modo de felicitación mientras observaba como el enorme dragón explotaba en cientos de pedazos

-gracias- atino a decir la joven de armadura rosa

-beso, beso- comenzaron a alentar las baby al ver la proximidad que había entre el hunter y la humana la cual sufrió un fuerte sonrojo antes de desmallarse por el cansancio

Dt: Hola y con eso termina el capitulo de hoy, solo un gracias a quien sigue esta historia


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Misión de rescate**

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Ciel seguía dormida solo que ahora descansaba en su habitación, el hunter carmesí recién la había depositado en su cama y ahora observaba con una mescla de coraje y odio una foto en especifico, una donde un joven de cabellera castaña casi tirando a marrón tenia abrazada a la científica rubia de nombre Ciel**, por la cintura**

-Zero, solo tienes que sacar tu booster, apuntarle a esa foto y disparar una bola de fuego- susurro la baby elf de nombre Crea al oído del hunter

-hmmp- musito el hunter dando media vuelta para revisar que Ciel estuviera bien

-tu sabes que si quieres- anuncio Prea al ver que el hunter se dirigía a la puerta donde al abrirla se encontró con la doctora June

-¿Cómo esta Ciel?- inquirió la doctora que aún estaba en la puerta

-duerme, ¿han encontrado algo?- inquirió con preocupación el hunter

-por suerte Ciel es un poco sobre protectora con Zeta- respondió la doctora June mostrando una media sonrisa, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Ciel respecto a ese tema, hasta hoy-Zeta siempre lleva un par de rastreadores-

-¿puedes enviarme a donde esta?- interrumpió el hunter tomando por los hombros a la doctora de cabello corto, en un claro signo de preocupación, ante esto ella solo asintió-Ciel ya ha pasado por mucho, tal vez pueda traerla antes de que despierte-

-por favor, sígueme- pidió la doctora de cabello corto

Dos horas más tarde

Las baby elfs flotaban sobre la doctora Ciel sumamente preocupadas al ver que se removía de tal forma que parecía tener una pesadilla

-deberíamos despertarla- susurro la baby elf de color morado antes de jalar a su hermana para alejarla de la científica durmiente

-¿y que le vamos a decir?, que invadieron la base, secuestraron a su hija y que Zero se marcho hace dos horas para tratar de recuperarla y no ha regresado- enumero la baby elf de color dorado, sin embargo al estar de espaldas no notaron como la científica se enderezo y por lo tanto escucho la pequeña conversación

Sin mediar palabra se levanto de su cama para luego salir disparada donde el transerver con toda la intención de traer a su hija de vuelta

El hunter de armadura carmesí conocía bien ese lugar era esa especie de base que esta ubicada en una caverna de Zona Zero (NA: segunda misión del Zero4), a un estaban algunos restos del gigante que destruyo antes de conocer a Craft

-no eres a quien esperaba- se escucho la voz del reploid con cuerpo de hombre caballo

-solo he venido por la pequeña- respondió el hunter carmesí llevando una de sus manos a donde guardaba el Z-saber-pero se que no me la entregaras amenos que te mate-

-te equivocas, esta ahí- dijo señalando a una capsula de contención para reploids en la cual estaba Zeta tratando de romperla con sus puños-no creo que puedas matarme pero me servirás de calentamiento- anuncio Sagitarius mientras tomaba una flecha de extraña luz amarilla y la ponía en su arco

La extraña flecha amarilla en pleno vuelo se dividió en 5 flechas de electricidad, el hunter logro conectar un golpe cargado al suelo levantando los suficientes escombros como para bloquear las flechas excepto una que paso a escasos dos milímetros del casco del hunter

Ciel comenzó a destrozar droides tan pronto como llego avanzando a paso lento pues realmente eran demasiados, sin embargo Zero y en especial su hija estaban en peligro, no se detendría ante nada pero ante nada hasta que estuvieran a salvo

Sagitarius mantenía a raya los ataques del hunter carmesí bloqueando la hoja del Z-saber con una par de hojas curvas que estaban sujetadas por unos brazaletes en sus muñecas, el reploid de cuerpo semi humano hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando asi un golpe cargado que vino del sable, pero no pudo evitar el puñetazo que vino a continuación arrojándole un par de metros hacia atrás, impulsado por un dash recorrió el tramo que lo separaba de su enemigo, sin embargo la estocada del hunter carmesí fue bloqueada por las hojas curvas

-eres hábil- reconoció el reploid de nombre Sagitarius- pero si no peles con toda tu fuerza no podrás rescatarla

-sabes tan bien como yo que esto solo fue un calentamiento- respondió el hunter carmesí dando un salto mortal hacia atrás aterrizando a un par de metros de su enemigo

-¿listo para morir?- cuestiono el reploid de cuerpo semi humano

-no lo se ¿Qué tal tu?- dijo el hunter antes de incrustar su sable en el pecho del reploid de nombre Sagitarius

-¿Cuándo has?- intento Sagitarius disparando una velos flecha directo al pecho pero a un centímetro de traspasarlo este desapareció y reapareció en otro lugar, después de unos cuantos intentos el reploid de cuerpo semi humano se dio cuenta de-¿teletransportacion?, bien probemos- anuncio sacando una flecha especial que disparo al techo la cual se dividió en toda una lluvia de ellas

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una explosión de polvo y en uno de los muros vemos incrustado al hunter de armadura carmesí gracias a los puños del reploid de cuerpo semi humano

A pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, el hunter alcanzo a incrustarle ambas recoil-rod cerca del pecho, Sagitarius dolido dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego extraer las armas que estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo

-tu te lo buscaste- sentencio el reploid de cuerpo semi humano disparando una ronda de seis flechas pero de nuevo usando su recién descubierta habilidad las eludió apareciendo en otro lugar pero esta vez siendo recibido por un par de puñetazos de Sagitarius en los cuales tenia concentrada una extraña energía morada, con eso el hunter carmesí salió volando un par de metros rebotando un par de veces antes de detenerse, perdiendo el z-booster en el proceso- lo siento Zero, pero ya he leído los movimientos de tu teletransportacion- y tras eso las seis flechas antes disparadas dieron vuelta en u para luego incrustarse en el cuerpo del hunter

-creo que eso es todo- se dio Sagitarius tomando otra flecha-descuida será rápido e indoloro- anuncio apuntando pero justo en ese momento un relámpago descendente impacto en la flecha creando una explosión, Sagitarius se hecho hacia atrás mientras evadía los sablazos de la joven de armadura rosa, sin embargo un trió de flechas bien dirigidas la pusieron a mercede del reploid semi hombre

-deja a mi mami en paz- grito la vos de una niña

-¿Cuándo te has liberado?- cuestiono sorprendido Sagitarius de que la pequeña estuviera en libertad y mas aun apuntándole con un booster

-si serás idiota tú lo hiciste, con tu pequeña lluvia de flechas- respondió retadora la pequeña sin dejar de apuntar

-tu no puedes usar esa arma, y aunque pudieras ¿Cuánto daño crees que pudieras causarme?- cuestiono un casi divertido Sagitarius ante la ridícula situación

-a si, pues muerte- grito la pequeña mientras por extraño que parezca el booster comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía y muy rápidamente, un segundo mas tarde y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tres enormes bolas de energía pura salieron del booster rodeando el cuerpo de Sagitarius en una gran bola de luz

Un cuerpo de armadura rosa se movió a gran velocidad cubriendo a la pequeña de la explosión

-¿mami?- cuestiono la niña una vez que hubo abierto los ojos

-Zeta ¿Cómo has obtenido eso?- cuestiono la joven de armadura rosa al ver el Z-booster en manos de su hija

-yo lo tome después de que a Zero se le cayese, Zero trato de protegerme yo, yo solo trate de hacer lo mismo- respondió la pequeña a un en brazos de su madre

Y este es el siguiente capitulo nos vemos en la proxima


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: rockman zero no es mío, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Nos ubicamos de nuevo en el laboratorio de la doctora Ciel donde esta termina de hacer reparaciones al hunter de armadura carmesí

-hasta ayer había jurado que Zeta era hija de Dan, pero después de que usar el booster de Zero no se que pensar, tal vez- eran los pensamientos de Ciel mientras tomaba una muestra de DNA soul del hunter carmesí- debo hacer mas pruebas-

Unas horas mas tarde después de terminar las reparaciones tanto de Axl como Zero se encontraban frente a una gran pantalla parecida a la de la sala del transerver en rockman Zero 2

-saludos guerra de armadura rosa- se escucho la voz de un reploid con forma de ángel de una armadura plateada con un ala negra y otra blanca y una enorme guadaña de 3 hojas a su espalda

-tu, sabia que un día te volvería a ver, ¿tu eres el que esta de tras de todo esto?- se escucho retadora la científica de armadura rosa, el reploid con forma de Ángel sonrió sínicamente antes de contestar

-si quieres verlo asi por mi esta bien- rio el reploid de cuerpo de Ángel- tu y yo buscamos lo mismo, tu buscas vengar a tu esposo, yo a lord Weil-

-un segundo, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- indago el reploid de armadura arcaica- no se supone que Zero-

-pero que mentirosa eres guerrera de armadura- interrumpió el "ángel" de la guadaña- no les has contado como lord Weil sobrevivo al ragnarock y luego conquisto lo que quedo del mundo hasta que tu lo destruiste en mil pedazos, si aun quieres matarme, búscame en el lugar donde todo comenzó- para luego cortar la transmisión

-¿Ciel por que no me dijiste?- inquirió el hunter de armadura carmesí

-Zero, eso es algo que no necesitabas saber, por favor transpórtenme- pidió Ciel a una de las operadores del transerver

-un segundo- intento el hunter carmesí sin embargo fue muy tarde pues Ciel ya había desaparecido

-demonios- masculló el hunter- traspórtenme a mi también- exigió para luego dirigirse donde el operador

-lo siento pero tendrá que esperar un rato a que el transerver se recargue- se disculpo el operador al ver la mirada de entre preocupación y angustia del hunter

-tranquilo Zero- intento su antiguo compañero de las guerras maverick y elficas- realmente le amas- susurro

-si no quieres perder un brazo mejor cállate Axl- amenazo bastante molesto el hunter carmesí con toda la intención de hacerlo

Mientras tanto Ciel se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una carretera que dado el hecho de que se aprecian claramente huellas de una antigua batalla no es de sorprender que luzca un poco abandonada, la joven de armadura rosa no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar que en ese lugar había perdido al padre de su hija, pero impulsada por ese mismo dolor y el deseo de vengarse comenzó a avanzar y a despedazar a cuanto droide enemigo se cruzo en su camino

Se detuvo frente a los escombros de un edificio a medio destruir parecido a un coliseo o quizás un estadio, en la entrada de este un droide con forma de perro de tres cabezas, este rugió antes de lanzarse por ella, esta ni se inmuto solo sostuvo su espada y se dispuso a atacar

En la base el hunter carmesí estaba apunto de lanzarse contra el operador del transerver, pero no lo hizo pues el mencionado anuncio que el condenado aparato funcionaba de nuevo y luego fue transportado a la misma carretera notando la gran cantidad de droides reducidos a poco menos que chatarra, mascullo una maldición antes de ejecutar un dash y seguir el rastro

El hunter avanzo tan rápido como pudo logrando alcanzar a ver como su amada guerrera de armadura rosa partía por la mitad a ese droide con forma de perro tres cabezas de un solo tajo justo por la mitad

-no deberías estar aquí- anuncio Ciel mientras sacudía su espada limpiándola de ese fluido vital

-sabes que no puedo dejar que batalles sola- anuncio el hunter carmesí acercándose a la joven de armadura rosa

-no es tu batalla- corto ella rápidamente mientras colocaba su limpia espada en su lugar

-lo se, pero quiero ayudarte- intento el hunter carmesí, pero todo lo que recibió fue un rápido sablazo por parte de Ciel

-lo siento Zero, pero no permitir que me sigas- respondió ella mientras daba otro poderoso ataque- se que solo podre detenerte por la fuerza-

-no estas pensando en tu hija- respondió el hunter bloqueando una precisa estocada, para luego responder con un corte giratorio-ella necesita de su madre-

-te equivocas Zero, en realidad hago esto por ella- mientras se echaba hacia atrás para evitar el mencionado ataque del hunter, girando sobre su propio eje respondió con su aleta cortante de su botín derecho y al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que había descubierto

Zero se vio forzado a retroceder y a limpiarse el fluido vital que descendía de su mejilla, solo para arremeter de nuevo contra la joven de armadura rosa solo que esta vez primero disparando con el booster una rápida seria de disparos de nivel medio como distracción, apareció junto a ella ejecutando un corte sencillo pero siendo bloqueado por el ante brazo de ella

-Ciel tienes que entender- intento el hunter

-no Zero eres tu el que no entiende- respondió ella dando un salto invertido para alejarse del hunter carmesí-esta es mi batalla, mi venganza- fingió ella mientras se lanzaba contra el de nuevo y sus espadas volvían a chocar

Chispas volaban y volvían a volar cada vez que ambas armas impactaban una contra otra, Zero daba todo lo que tenia, Ciel en ningún momento se quedaba atrás todo esto mientras cierto "Ángel" de gran guadaña solo observaba la pelea evaluándolos, riendo como un maldito desquiciado a pesar de que sabía que se enfrentaría con alguno de esos dos

Continuaron atacándose con velocidad y precisión casi como si estuvieran anticipando los movientes del otro o eso hasta que la joven de armadura rosa dio un gran salto casi como si estuviese volando, Zero supo que era lo que vendría al ver cuanta electricidad se reunía en la espada de Ciel, sin muchas opciones el sable del hunter se encendió en llamas e impulsado por un dash ejecuto un golpe ascendente a gran velocidad, la técnica de zero y el relámpago descendente de Ciel chocaron fuertemente produciendo una fuerte y deslumbrante explosión todo esto siendo observado por cierto hunter de armadura arcaica que recién llegaba al lugar

-son un par de…- pensaba el hunter arcaico mientras arribaba al lugar, pero al ver a Zero en el suelo inconsciente la escucho

-sabes Zero jamás quise atacarte sin embargo no me dejaste otra opción, pero es mi batalla y aun que no lo fuera, no soportaría perderte una segunda vez- declaro la joven de armadura rosa antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlo-para la buena suerte-

-si tu lo dejaste asi- se anuncio el hunter pelirrojo- ¿Cómo es que ahora lo besas?- inquirió muy confundió

-para la buena suerte- respondió ella muy quitada de la pena- además mi niña necesita ha su padre-

-estas diciendo Zero es, imposible el es un reploid- rápidamente refuto el pelirrojo

-no, definitivamente no lo es- mientras negaba con la cabeza- Zero es humano o más bien dicho un androide modificado a nivel molecular-trato de explicar ella (N/A: como, Cell, o 17 y 18 los androides de dragón ball)

-discúlpame por no entender- respondió el pelirrojo cada vez mas confundido

-Zero es un androide tan bien construido que puede pasar por reploid, ¿podrías cuidarlo por un momento?- pidió ella antes demarcharse


End file.
